Dragon's Key
by CutieMomoChan196
Summary: Adelie Rosette has had to deal with pain and suffering in her life, due to her parents dying when she is only 8, and now when her grandpa has disappeared only she can find him...
1. Chapter 1: A sad misfortune of the past

Dragon's key

Prologue

The blazing red stunned my eyes. The body was huge, almost as large as a skyscraper. Its wings were long and wide. Its body design consisted of bright yellow lines that traced along upside its waist till it reached the design of its eye where all you could see were two bright yellow eyes staring down at you. The creature was magnificent. And yet, as I saw the creature standing tall and large before me, I didn't flinch an inch (although most people would, I guess that makes me sort of a weirdo especially since this is a dream). But, for some reason, I didn't feel afraid…or at least something inside of me was telling me I couldn't…instead I felt something else…I felt…sort of connected with this creature. Like somehow it was apart of me, that I've known for a very long time but never really wanted to look deeper within… but really I had no idea what or from where this creature had appeared from. Where had it come from? Why was it here, inside of _**my**_ mind? Was I imagining this? Obviously I had too much milk before going to sleep but…I felt so weird; Like I wasn't myself. I mean hypothetically thinking, I was me, of course; my mind was still sane, but to have this miraculous of a beast to be imagined? Made no sense. As I stared at the beast, I knew and I think it did too, that this wasn't made up.

This blazing red beast in front of me. Was in fact real.

Chapter 1

A sad misfortune of the past

My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed; sweat dripping down the sides of my head.

"The same dream again huh?" I said to myself wiping the sweat off my forehead. For the past week nothing but that same dream has been occurring in my mind over and over again like a movie reel. I sighed and jumped out of bed, quickly rushing to find a towel in my closet and hop into the shower. I scurried into the bathroom. As I undressed I couldn't help but think of the dream.

"A blazing red dragon. Strange. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before, but it wont come to mind." I said speaking quietly and softly to myself, not really wanting to be too loud. I knew that grandma Chi never got up this early. I giggled, just thinking about my dear grandma snoring soundly in bed, all sprawled out like an old man. Aha! I remember that grandpa used to always-

I stopped myself from continuing on. I looked into the mirror.

"Grandpa." I said sadly; frowning. My grandpa max was a kind, generous man. He was always there for me when I needed him most. But…Last year, my grandpa went missing.

When I was on my way home one Tuesday night from school, I had arrived in front of my house only to see a bunch of police cars parked on my driveway. I hesitated then quickly ran inside. I burst the door open and saw my grandma on her knees crying (more like bawling) to the police to "Please find him!" Shock crossed my face as everyone stared at me with concerned faces. I felt weak in my legs as I found what had happened. Grandpa had gone missing. After leaving for work in the morning, seeming all fine and saying goodbye to grandma chi, the day passed by quickly as he hadn't arrived on regular time in the evening. Police officials asked the people that worked in the same shipping area that he worked in, if they had known if he had come into work today. They said yes, but only until lunch when he suddenly said he had to leave and took off. Grandma wouldn't stop crying for days.

It frightened me how on a regular day as this he would be all fine in the morning and then later in the same day he would be gone, just like that. And the police hadn't found a body or a trace of where he had gone…so it seemed very suspicious. Grandma finally stopped crying suddenly after a month had passed after the incident, when suddenly on a morning of a Friday she came and told me that she knew where he was and that he was fine and that there was no need to worry and she was fine after that. I wanted to ask her where but I didn't want to see her cry again and if she believed that he was okay then I believed it too. So I held my mouth shut. The police officials said that they would keep searching for him, but it's been six months since then…and I really do wonder where he went. I hoped that he was okay, and not in any trouble. Because I truly did believe that he was out there somewhere, but not for nothing, no…he had a reason to be. I did miss him a lot though.

I mean I loved grandpa with all of my heart. He was precious to me. Especially when I needed his support the most; 7 years ago.

When I was 8, when my parents died in a car accident. It was my grandpa and grandma that came and took over me. But, at that time grandma chi wasn't too fond of me. She didn't like me because of how her son (my dad) had gone off and married some blonde French woman without a word to either of his parents. And even to make the matters more troubling between me and her is that I was given the middle name of my mother. Rosette. Which I loved and respected very much but grandma chi wasn't too happy about it. She said I reminded her too much of my mother with my vibrant sapphire green eyes.

"_How a red rose can wait and lie asleep overnight and in the morning when the sun is at its brightest it can turn into the most beautiful flower in the garden…never lose hope in what you hold true to you're heart my dear darling adelie. For one day what you hold most precious to you will become the most powerful force and then that's when you will be at you're strongest." _I remember that day, that my mother told me that.

It was the day before my parents were killed in the car accident. I can't remember much at all. The only thing that comes to mind is when I had awoken in the hospital and grandpa max and grandma chi were there right beside holding my hand and supporting me. I couldn't remember anything though. Who I was, where I had come from, who my parents were…nothing. They said that I must have hit my head really hard in the accident and had gotten a case of amnesia. They described that I had been in a car accident with my parents on my home from school, and when we came to a stop at a stop light, our light turned green so we went and a pickup truck ran a red light, and it hit the drivers side first and killed my father, and due to the cause of so much blood lost from my mothers wound on her stomach, she died too. I had been saved because my mother and father had protected me and ducked my head down just in time. I really didn't feel any affect of this; it was all new to me.

I hopped into the shower.

Just thinking about how much pain a normal person would be in and yet I couldn't cry even a little bit. No tears or anything. I felt like something had blocked me from seeing anything done before the hospital. I don't know why…I just had a feeling. I turned the shower knob off and grabbed a towel. I dried myself and walked out of the shower.

Only after I was told who my parents had been and what they looked like I felt sadness. I know that even though I had the mother and father like vibes coming from grandma chi and grandpa max, I knew that deep within my heart I would never know what the true feeling of having a mother and father at my side would be like (or at least I had known until the accident). I quickly ran into my room and shut the door behind me; I changed into my regular school uniform. Tacky and plain high schooler's uniform (a plaid skirt, white button up shirt with a neckline decorated and detailed with the most smallest prints, and of course the long white socks…well I guess the uniform was all that bad but I hate having to move and get a new uniform, especially when I'm nearing the end of my junior year…). I walked over toward my mirror and brushed my medium length; dark brown hair. (Even though I had been gifted with my mothers beautiful green eyes doesn't mean I received her blonde curls though. I had my dad's dark brown wavy hair (or at least so I have been told). I blow dried my hair quickly and clipped on a barrette to pull away any loose strands that were part of my bangs. Then I looked at myself. Hair, check. Clothes check. Bag… I looked around but I couldn't find it then I suddenly remembered!

"Aha! The closet!" I said. I quickly dashed to my closet door and threw it open with such strength, making everything on the shelves come crashing down on my head and sending me to the floor. I had thrown the door open too hard and with too much force. I sat up and noticed something that had landed directly in my lap. I looked down at the mysterious black box that lay right in front of me. The box looked about as ordinary as any other box I had seen but there was something about this box, something about it that just made me feel insecure. I picked up the box and observed it.

"I don't ever remember receiving this box." I said to myself suspiciously. I shook the box and heard something rumble around on the inside. It almost sounded like…cards? I touched the smooth black surface and tried to pull the box open when I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my left leg. I dropped the box and fell on my back clutching my leg.  
"Tssss…ahhhhhhh...It burns!" I said feeling pain in my left leg. The pain was burning me! Like literally I felt like there was a certain spot on my leg that was on fire! I quickly pulled down my sock on my thigh and saw a red outlined mark. The mark almost formed a very detailed looking…key? But it didn't look like it was finished yet. I screamed loudly at the burning pain and suddenly out of nowhere…it stopped? What the? I looked back at my thigh and the mark was there…like there was actually a black outlined mark on my leg! What the heck! What was going on here! I suddenly felt light headed…dizzy…

"WH…what's going on here…!?" I said falling back on the ground, hitting my head really hard. I slowly started to close my eyes when I heard a distant voice calling my name. Was it grandma? No. this voice was sweeter sounding; more delicate…it sounded more like a familiar voice that I have heard of before but can't remember. But who's?

"Addie." said the voice. My mind went fuzzy as I closed my eyes drifting off into a lost distant memory.

Chapter 1 end.

(A secret memory from Adelie's past about to be revealed!? And what about that mark! And the black box!? Find out in the next chapter "The Secret of the Black box"…please comment nicely and not too brutally, _! Thx! Can't wait to get the next chapter out, I'm excited for it!! And if you have any future ideas feel free to express you're thoughts Id love to hear your advice!! Thx!)


	2. Chapter 2: The secret of the black box

Chapter 2

The secret of the black box

"Mama? Where's papa?" asked a small child with brown pigtails and dark vibrant green sapphire eyes. The woman looked down at the petty child tugging on her skirt as she sat with a cup of tea in her hands. They were outside, most likely a backyard because of the view, a large field that held many beautifully colored flowers, it looked to be a hot sunny day.

"He's not here right now…he might not even be coming home for awhile ok adelie." said the woman smiling with effort. The child just nodded and hugged the woman around her waist. The woman surprised slowly put her arms around the little girl.

"Mama. I know what you're feeling. You're sad that papa's not here…but you know what? I'm here…and I will always be here for you!" said the little girl looking up at the woman smiling brightly. The woman shocked; frowned. The little girl was taken aback at her mother's response.

"Mama?" asked the little girl. The woman looked at her daughter and kept quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry. You won't remember any of this when the time comes, so there's no point in tying together this space that's between us…you will forget about me…" said the woman with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mama…No I won't." Said the little girl. The woman looked at the child with surprise in her eyes.

"Because you and papa will always be right here." The little girl said pointing to her heart and smiling widely. The woman smiled brightly and they hugged each other tightly.

"Forever and ever…you will always be in my heart…."

…

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on my bed. Had someone come and put me here? I sat up and rubbed my head. Man when I fell to the floor I hit my head pretty hard and now it just hurts…ow. My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets when I realized what had happened before all of this. I quickly pulled up my skirt and pulled down the sock on my thigh.

"The mark!!! Its, its…gone…what? But I thought…where--" I said sounding really confused.

"Ok so just cool it. I fell, knocked everything over…the black box…the stinging pain and then the mark." I said looking back down at the bald spot where the mark had been on my leg although now, there was nothing there.

"Ok, ok calm down…it was there…I remember it was there…wasn't it!?" I took a few more glances at my leg and yet still nothing. I threw the cover off of me and stood up.

"Was it all made up? No. it _was _there, it had been it just had to have been." I said to myself. I started to feel the pain after the—

"The black box!" I said loudly full of anxiety in my voice. I walked over toward my closet…

"The mess? Where's the mess!? Did maybe grandma…Probably." I threw the closet door open and stumbled back in surprise. My whole closet was completely clean. My closet has never been _this _clean. My shoes were put in order nice and neatly in alphabetical order by name of shoe brand. My shirts had been color coordinated. Geez, grandma sure went all out when I was knocked unconscious. I am really bad at cleaning after myself and so grandma has always been here to help me do it. She cleans the house everyday and I try to help, but I just end up making a bigger mess than before, mainly due to my most utter, uncoordinated clumsy feet. I then looked up at the top of my closet and there it was. The black box just above my head by a few centimeters.

"If I just reach for it then…just a bit more…" I said almost grabbing it when I heard a knock at my door. I turned to go get it but why didn't I want to? Something was telling me that I needed this box right now. But…why? It sure as hell wasn't going to solve any problems I've had to deal with, my entire life. Or…could it? I took a large sigh, glanced at the box one last time, and then walked over toward my door and opened it. In the doorway stood a tall old woman with white hair, who looked just about as built as a boxer. In her hands she held a tray with a bowl of soup, and a glass of green liquid, which looked to be one of her famous healthy, dietary liquid concoctions that she is always trying to get me to drink, instead of Kool-Aid, and OJ.

"Hi, grandma chi" I said smiling. She smiled politely back. I motioned for her to come in. She walked over toward my desk and set the tray down.

"Addie. You skipped school today. It's already 4:49. But you haven't been awake for nearly 9 hours. Explain yourself." she said leaning against my bed rail, her eyes questionable and true.

"Huh?" was all I could say. Wait I thought _she _put me in my bed this morning. Hadn't she been the one to see me lying on the ground and taken the courtesy to---Wait!

"Weren't you the one who found me lying on the floor?" I said feeling confused. Grandma chi looked surprised, but just shook her head no. What!? Then if it wasn't her…then WHO!? Who picked me up and helped me out!

"No, when I came into your room around 12, I saw you were in your bed sleeping, I couldn't wake you up for some reason…and you had a large mess right there so I picked it up for you." She said sounding a little irritated about the mess. _Of course_ only about the mess.

"But what's this about you being on the floor and such?" she asked. I felt my blood run cold.

"Um…well…um…" I said trying to find something good to say. How can I tell her about the box! And the mark!? (Which there wasn't even a mark! So no evidence.) Ah! Man she won't even believe me without evidence! Oh great! Now what to do!?

"I just suddenly…I…oh yeah! I was feeling sick and got a really bad fever so I had to lie down…and I was also sleepy because I didn't get enough rest last night because of the soap opera I was watching on TV." I said glancing over at my TV. Well at least I wasn't fully lying. The soap opera part was true.

Grandma chi narrowed her eyes. I tried to keep my cool and just relaxed.

"Well, okay then. Just be sure that you get some more rest honey." Said grandma walking over towards me, kissing my forehead and leaving the room, closing the door as well. I immediately slumped down to my knees as I breathed in a deep sigh. Oh man. I had survived the chi hurricane, that I could have sworn was about to hit at any given moment. Phew! I stood back up and faced my closet. Ok, I'm ready. (Ready for what? I have no idea myself.)

I walked towards my closet again, reached up high and pulled the black box down from the shelf. I walked back over to my bed and sat down, observing the box very carefully. I reached my hand out carefully, slid it across the edge, closed my eyes, and lifted the top up.

Huh? I opened my eyes. Why had it opened so easy this time? Last time it hadn't even budged. I looked into the box and saw a deck of cards. Playing maybe? (Goldfish, old maid or something like that.) But it still doesn't explain the pain, and the mark. I picked up the cards and observed them. They weren't cards as in you play war, or poker with. They were cards with monsters on them. The monsters had attack and defense points on them. And were ranked by the number of stars, according to how powerful they were. Summon skull? Kuriboh? Dark magician? I had never seen these types of cards before in my life. Maybe I should pay more attention to cartoons more than dramas.

"Hmm…oh well. I really do wonder what that mark was all about though." I set aside the cards and the now empty box and lay on my back.

"All that intensity for nothing huh. But that mark…and the pain were too realistic to be dreamt up." I said to myself. I turned onto my left and closed my eyes. I really don't want to go back to school. I have no friends to even see. No one likes me there. Gawd! We had to, move because of the whole thing with grandpa and such and so I had to switch schools too and today was going to be the second day at my new school. No one liked me last Friday; my first day. They just stared at me weird and would say, "hey isn't that the girl whose parent died when she was only 8, and now when her grandpa goes missing out of nowhere…she jinxed. It's best to stay away from her." No one even thought it was safe to be around the unlucky kid.

I'm not sure of how long I will be able to last in this place. I sighed. Grandpa. I know you're alive, I can feel it, but why is it that when I know it, I still feel so far away. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I love you so much grandpa max! You and grandma chi are really all I have left in this world. I want to help you, I want to stop grandma's loneliness and I want to find a place where I belong! Please!!

"Please…please! Grandpa, let me be you're guardian!!" I said loudly and suddenly out of nowhere a bright shining light illuminated from the box, I looked over my shoulder at the blue bright light. It then started to make a loud screeching noise and I covered my ears.

"What the?" I said. Then I felt a stinging pain in my left leg again. I pulled up my skirt and saw the mark. Again!? So it wasn't a dream! The outlines were glowing a dark, deep crimson red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT HURTS!!! AH!!!!!!" I screamed. The pain was more painful than last time. I looked back at the mark and this time it was complete. The mark had been filled completely in, and it suddenly glowed red. I screamed louder and I heard banging on the door.

"ADDIE!? WHATS WRONG! WHATS THAT NOISE!? OWWWW IT HURTS MY EARS! AND WHAT IS THAT LIGHT!? HONEY OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled grandma chi trying to overpower her voice over the noise. Oh no grandma! I have to get to her! Ahhhhhhh! But my leg! I can't move! I heard loud booming noise on the door. She was going to break in! What do I do!?

"IM GOING TO GET IN THERE ADDIE JUST HOLD ON!!!" my grandma screamed.

The pain continued on and so did the screeching but then it stopped…and all of a sudden a huge black hole appeared form the box and started to suck everything in it. It was really powerful!! It was like a huge gust of wind was sucking up everything! I felt my body start to move but I grabbed the railings and my body started to lift into the air!

"!!!! GRANDMA!!!!!!" I screamed. What was happening?? What was I going to do! Grandma…grandpa. I'm scared. I'm really scared…please someone…anyone help me---

"Calm down." Said a deep voice. Stunned I looked around.

"Who?" I asked but there was no one around me. The current was getting stronger!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Please! Help me whoever you are!" I yelled.

"Ok. But you're going to need to trust me ok?" the voice said. I nodded my head.

"Ok." I said. The current then stared to rip the walls apart. And my doors started to lift up in the air! Including the furniture!

"You need to let go of the railings." Said the voice.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CARZY!?" I yelled at the voice. What was this guy thinking hello, I asked for help me get away from it or stop it, not to just go jump in it!

"No, no, no, no I can't! I can't! I will be killed if I do! Please something else, I can't! Something else please I'm beggi----."

"YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM RIGHT!? YOURE GRANDPA AND GRANDMA!? WELL YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME! TRUST ME." said the voice sternly. Grandpa. Grandpa I love you so much. You and grandma have done so much for me. But now it's my turn to be there for you, to be your savior. Suddenly my front entrance door came slamming down and grandma chi stood in the doorway.

"ADDIE! What on earth?" she said loudly looking at the black whole and then suddenly grabbing the edge of the doorway to keep from being pulled in, but all of sudden the wind current got stronger and she was lifted into the air.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed grandma chi

"GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I felt tears start to roll down my eyes as my world came crashing down around me.

"Addie!!! Don't let go!!!! Whatever you do just don't let go!!!!! Well figure something out ok? I'm going to try to----."

"NO!" I yelled. Grandma chi looked at me stunned.

"Addie…" said grandma sounding concerned.

"Goodbye grandma…." I said slowly. Her face looked shocked.

"Ill be back, I promise!" I said as I let go of the railings.

"ADDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard my grandma yell as I was sucked into the massive black hole. All the sound faded away. Grandma's voice, the destruction of it all. Gone. The pain in my leg had already gone numb. I was doing this for them. I was going to save them this time. I was going to find grandpa.

As I closed my eyes I heard the voice.

"Very well, you're destiny have been set straight….Adelie Rosette."

Finally it was my turn. I'm coming grandpa, so just hold on.

Let me be you're guardian…You're key.

As I floated further and further into the darkness I had a feeling I was nowhere near home.

Chapter 2. End.

(What will happen next!? Where will adelie end up? Will she be able to find her grandpa and save her grandma from misery? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon's Key. "Destiny Unfolds")


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny unfolds

Chapter 3

Destiny Unfolds

Grandma, Grandpa? Where are you? I can't see anything. I…I feel scared. "There's no need to be afraid baby, because we are here for you." Grandma chi would probably say something like this and grandpa, "yeah, so turn that frown upside down! You little rascal!" "Okay grandma, and grandpa! I love you!" "Ahahaha! We love you too!!" all of us smiling with pure happiness.

Grandma, Grandpa! Where are you!!!

…

"Here we should take her back so that we can…" said a very distant voice. (A guy?)

Huh? Was someone carrying me? I couldn't see or hear very well.

"Wait! But she's only some girl why should we? And what's with all of this junk…?" said another voice. (Another guy?)

"Okay so what do you suggest, we just leave her here and we…" said a third different voice. This time it was, male too. All guys?

There was an awkward silence; I suspect the guy just shut his mouth after that.

"There's no need to worry, you're going to be fine…" I heard the voice that was carrying me tell me. He sounded very reassuring and with that I felt that I was safe.

"O…okay." I said slowly and quietly. I could hear very little now, as I closed my eyes once again and fell asleep.

…

_**Dream**_

"You leave our daughter alone! If you even lay a finger on her I will kill you!!!!!!" yelled a woman with blonde curly hair and bright green eyes. A man in a white suit laughed and threw his head back. The child with pigtails stood behind the woman's dress.

"You…have…got to be joking right? What are going to do? Pull out a jigsaw puzzle and throw it at me! Ahahah!! You stupid hag! Get out of my sight!!" yelled the man fearsomely.

"Shut up! I will not hand her over!!" yelled the woman. The man frowned seeming to be getting very impatient.

"Why, you…you have already betrayed us once. Our agreement was that if you hand over the girl quietly then there would be no harm that comes to you or you're husband." Said the man smirking. The woman froze as she looked down at the child's wet eyes.

"Mama…you…you…" said the child backing away from the woman.

"No! Adelie wait! Listen!!" said the woman panicking as she tried to rush over to the child, but the child kept backing away from her.

"YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the child and a huge red light burst from her.

"Mama…lied…papa…lied. LIED! THEY LIED! YOU LIARS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PROMISED!! YOU PROMISED!!!!!" yelled the child and the light became stronger. (_She was throwing a little child's fit…you know. You have done that too_).

"THIS IS IT!" said the man in white.

"The Final Key!! Is this child!!!" yelled the man as he was laughing hysterically.

…_they betrayed me…mama…papa…never cared. I was always alone…and will always be alone…forever_

…

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was lying down on a couch. I sat up straight and looked at my hand.

"Betrayal huh?" I said whispering to myself. I looked around at my surroundings, and saw a small TV to my right, a computer and a curtains draping from the walls to my left, the place looked trashy and smelly too.

"Oh yeah." I said to myself sadly. I knew that I wasn't at home anymore. I had jumped into the black hole to find grandpa and to both of them. That's right! I stood up and clenched my hand into a fist. I was going to save them. But…

"Where am I?" I asked, but total and utter silence, was all there was. I stretched wide.

"Well, better get a move on, and should find out where I am." I said. I do really wonder who carried me here; I looked down at the floor where my sneakers sat facing the wall. _And who took off my shoes? _I sat down and put back on my shoes. Then I felt something squarish under my butt. I scooted over and picked up the small sack. It was that bag with the cards! Butt, how!? Did I maybe pull it in with me when I was falling into the hole…aw man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring or carry anything_ (well I guess I wouldn't have been able to anyway, I had not time to really decide_). I sighed and then walked straight and pulled the small curtain out of the way, and entered a larger room, where right in the middle of it all was a red bike!? Wow, never actually seen a bike before. Well actually I have, but only on the roads I mean I have never actually been this close to one before. I usually keep to myself indoors with grandma chi and grandpa max _(or at least I used to_). But this one looked different. It had a whole kind of different interior design, not like regular ones (_back at home_). It was long, red, had a weird looking computer on the front (_hmm…maybe it was meant for a game?)_ I traced my finger along the edge of the bike's red interior. It looked really cool and unique. I'm sure whoever owns this bike probably really treasures it. I smiled and walked out of the room, following a path of stairs that led down into a long narrow tunnel. Whoa! This is going to be troublesome. I sighed and started to walk along the side of the tunnel skipping and acting like a kid. Which I really shouldn't be hello, I'm already 16 turning 17 in two months. I should be (or at least try to act) more grown up. Well, that's probably highly doubtful since on the contrary I can even clean up a simple mess. Hahhh…I'm never going to easily survive in life. I kept walking and walking but found no opening for what seemed to take like hours. I was starting to get tired of walking this whole time.

"Haaa….man! This thing never ends. I could probably be all the way to china by now." I said pausing and leaning against the side to take a breather. When suddenly I heard a loud zoom coming from behind me, I turned around and saw a several bright lights. A cop chase!? Down here!? I moved to the side quickly to avoid any interruption when the first motor bike guy zoomed right passed me. My eyes shot open as I saw what kind of bike had just passed by.

"The bike from before!" I said moving into the middle of the road space, and then regretting what I had just done. I heard a loud screeching sound behind me as I saw a bright light switch on, blindly me purposely.

"You there! You're in the way! Now if you don't want to get arrested I suggest you move. Geez, _satellites_…" said the guy on the police bike. I could barely see over his bright light but I could tell by the way he said satellites (_whatever that is_) that he didn't like them one bit. Geez, cops are such _asses_. I moved over to the side and waved my hand sarcastically to let him pass. I could tell that the bike's here were seriously different than the ones at home. They were more advanced, and better engineered by the interiors.

"Why thank you miss…and I suggest you really think of you're actions next time---." The police guy said abruptly stopping and staring down at my left hand, where I was holding the sack. He got off his bike and walked over toward me.

"Ma'am what is that sack contain in it." Asked the officer suspiciously. I stared at him in awe. What did he think I had _marijuana_ in it or something!? Geez, idiot these police officers never stop suspecting teenagers no matter _what_ century it is. Its just some plain monster cards. I held up the sack and opened it up, revealing the cards to him. His face turned from suspicious to a smirking grin.

"Ok…look they are just some plain cards no big deal---."

"Confiscated." Said the officer grabbing the cards and the bag from my hand and walking over toward his bike. I gaped at him. WHAT!? Why did he do that! You know, I know that they are just some plain cards but I wasn't just about to let this idiot cop take something that isn't his for no apparent reason! I stomped over toward him as he started to sit down on his bike and I snatched the bag and cards from his hand. He looked over at me with surprise.

"Hey what, you stupid kid---."

"Okay _first off_ its not stupid kid its Adelie…! Secondly shut up. I have had enough trouble for one day (_or two_) and I don't need you and your bad attitude to make it any worse _ok_? And thirdly these are _mine_! They are just cards and so I don't see any reason for you to confiscate them okay!" I said almost yelling. It's just that I was so pissed. Who the hell did he think he was!? I have had to deal with sooo much and I really didn't need him getting in way too.

"There, now have a good day officer." I said starting to continue to walk. Humph! There now I'm satisfied. Then I heard the engine of his bike revve up as he came up close to my side. Annoyed I turned and looked at him.

"What!?" I said loudly showing all of my annoyed angry side. Then suddenly he grabbed me and threw me on his bike. Taking out handcuffs and tying them around my writs. (_Handcuffs hurt really badly, well so I have seen; on my soap operas. Someone is always getting arrested at one point; I just never imagined how much they really did hurt. Until now.)_

"You know you're seriously one stupid kid! Well, we'll see who the smart one is when I throw you into a cell." He said menacingly. I flinched and tried to break loose, but fro some strange reason my wrists were slitting open every time I tried to move around. (_Gawd I felt so emo!)_

"Ha! I wouldn't try that if I were you. Every time you move those handcuffs activate and just cause you to loose more and more blood, and bringing you closer to _death_! Ahahahah!" said the officer evilly laughing. What the hell! What kind of place is this! Making these kinds of things, that can kill people so easily. Dammit…so that means I have no way for escaping!? The officer revved up the engine once again and speed forward down the dark, dark tunnel.

Great now I've gotten into a mess once again! As the cop drove faster and faster down the tunnel I could see a small opening coming up! Ah! I was almost here too geez-looezus I feel so frustrated!!

"Damn! Now where did that stupid kid go? If I don't get him then the boss is going to kill me!" said the officer irritated. We were finally out of the tunnel and I saw the sky above us…it was night time and there were stars shining very, very bright…but the surrounding area, was scary to even look at. It looked like a junk town. The buildings were horribly messed up and the place was filled with large pipes, and factories that spread for to the eye could see. But for some reason I felt comfortable, at ease instead of scared and unrelaxed….though I was only because I was handcuffed on a bike being sent to my first time in jail. Well…might as well.

"Ha!" I said, enjoying his suffering. Hey, if I had to suffer (_for no crime_) then I guess I might as well enjoy what's good for me. The guy looked down at me with stern eyes and I was suddenly reminded of grandpa. When he would give me the stern look when I misbehaved or just got a bad grade because I gave up...because I gave up so easily. That's why grandpa would get mad. Because I didn't try…I just gave up with no reason.

Ohh…grandpa.

No! I couldn't just give up like this and let this guy take me to jail that easily! I was going to find grandpa! And save both of them! I wasn't going to give up! I'm making up for all those times grandpa, I'm sorry! I should have tired harder! Ok so I have to figure something out quick! I shuffled around and bit my lip to hold the pain in my wrists. I couldn't move that much or I was done for but if I take advantage of this guy and his weak points then maybe…just maybe I could get away from him! I studied him hoping to spot some weak points…he was driving the motor cycle with a firm grip on the handles…maybe…yes that's it! I leaned my head up above his arm and bite down really hard.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Owwww!!!" yelled out the officer.

"Why you stupid brat!!!" he said steering the bike to a stopping point, in the middle of a four way intersection. (_Though no cars were around, actually no one was around…it was like a ghost town_). He grabbed me by the hair and threw me off the bike and to the floor causing me to move my wrists and scream out in pain. _My wrists…the blood, I can smell it_.

"You stupid little girl…look at you, worthless piece of trash…you satellites are nothing but a bunch of garbage." Said the officer spitting on me. I felt tears coming to my eyes. The pain…all of it…my wrists, those hurtful words…grandma, grandpa…no one around to even ease my suffering…no one. I'm all alone. Again. The officer walked over toward me and kicked me in my gut.

"Oohhhhaaaaa." I choked out spitting blood out. (Man I'm sure I looked horrible)

"Is that all…you got…You wimp!" I yelled at him. Though I knew making him angry wasn't going to solve anything. He kicked me several more times; making me spit out more and more blood…I started to feel dizzy. This was it…wasn't it? Right here, right now, I was going to die.

I'm sorry grandpa…grandma. I wish I could have helped you guys, but I guess I'm just not as strong as I thought I was. I could feel more and more tears over flowing out of my eyes. The officer walked over toward his bike and looked into his mirror, taking off his long glove and looking at the bloody bite mark I gave him.

"Ah, shut up already, you're being a complete baby. Grow up already! Well, since you're already bloodied up I don't think the boss would mind me killing a stupid satellite kid!" he said menacingly grabbing his tazzer and walking slowly toward me. This was it. Right now I was going to die.

Dying alone…useless…never really truly knowing the true deep meaning of love. Mom and dad. I can't even remember the good times with you guys. I don't even remember you two. I'm very sorry.

I've let you down…I've let all of you down…sorry I couldn't come back grandma, I would have liked to have seen you one last time. I closed my eyes tightly, ready for death, when I heard a sudden zoom of a bike and I opened my eyes to see the officer staring big eyed at a bright light.

"You…" said the officer. I heard a chuckle behind the light on the bike.

"Well, miss me already did you?" said the deep voice. He shut off the light and stood up from the bike, taking off his helmet in the process.

"I think its time we played a little game…don't you think, officer Trudge?" said the guy. The officer grunted annoyed, as the boy with spiky blue hair (_also_ _yellow streaks_) and strikingly bright deep crimson eyes, stared down at me smiling.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. Nice to meet you're acquaintance."

For that one second in time I felt my heart stop as I looked upon my handsome knight in shining armor.

Chapter 3 end.

(What's going to happen to when a Mysterious handsome new ally appears? A game? Will she be saved? And what about this bloody mess…will she even survive? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon's Key: "My Dueling Prince")


	4. Chapter 4: My marked Prince

Chapter 4

My Marked Prince

He was beyond Handsome; he was gorgeous. The way he stood tall and proud, and his crazy hair added a sense of the kid side in him still making him look really good. And the best part was his eyes, the darkness within the blue made you wonder whether he was happy or sad. Annnnnnd…..you would not believe how SEXY he looked on that bike! Woo! But maybe…maybe he was my…dream prince? Fated maybe?

Psssshhhhh….no! What am I thinking! Dude! I don't even know the guy! How annoying! I sound like a fan girl from school goo-goo gagaing over one of those cute pop stars who are always on TV. Whatever just get with it Addie! Remember what kind of situation we are in! I have to figure something out…or I was seriously going to become dead meat.

"Huh? Oh…uh yeah…nice to meet you too…I'm adelie rosette…um if you don't mind I think this is a pretty bad situation. Mind giving me some help?" I said nervously. Wondering what his reaction was going to turn out to be. But it really didn't change or anything. He had a kiddy goofy smile on.

"Ok!" he said cheerfully. (_Was he having fun with this?_) he then turned his attention from me to the officer guy, (_Who at the moment was making a face between if he really wanted to go take a crap or if he was having a really hard decision to make with either watching barney or blues clues…well its what it looked like…from this distance.)_ Yusei (*giggle*) had changed the look on his face drastically, from kiddyish to serious and demeaning.

"Well, how about Trudge? Shall we, continue off from last time?" said Yusei, smirking. The officer trudge guy (I think that was his name.) smirked and laughed in a loud booming voice.

"Heh…sure why not? I'll win anyway…and ill get you, and you're little girlfriend over here that you seem to have so desperately wanted to save, huh?" said officer trudge making smoochy faces and teasing Yusei and I. My face turned as red as a cherry. What! Girlfriend! Whoa, little too fast I mean we haven't even been formally introduced and I don't even think that he likes me-

"Whatever trudge. Just to give you a heads up, I didn't even know that this girl was with you from the start. On the contrary I have no clue who she is…so I guess just beating you and winning the duel will just give me an advantage to save her." Said Yusei seriously. See…as I said…he doesn't even know me. I pouted and turned away from them, not wanting them to see how hurtful those words had stung me. The officer trudge guy chuckled and walked over toward me and picked me up with one arm and threw me on the back of his bike.

"Ahhhhhhh! Haaaa...Haaa…it…hurts…" I said barely breathing. This wound was seriously sucking all the energy and life out of me. I felt the sweat on my forehead increasing as I panted heavily. I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to handle this. I looked up at Yusei who was staring at me with concerned eyes. He then shot a mean and serious look at the officer trudge guy.

"But first before we begin…you have to let her go. And when I say let her go; I mean it." Said yusei glaring at the officer trudge guy. Yusei…why? Officer trudge frowned and shook his finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….nope, no can do. you see if I let her go now, then that just gives you an easy escape route, to just leave and take off…and a possible chance of a getaway. So no." said trudge. Yusei looked to the ground, frustrated. Why…why was he so mad? So what? Who cares what happens to me. Especially a girl you don't even know. Why try so hard?

"Ok fine. But the least you can do is release her from those handcuffs. Please." Said yusei almost begging. Officer trudge sighed and walked over toward me and took off the handcuffs. I wiggled out my hands and looked at the cut marks on my wrists…they looked bad…I then looked at myself…well, actually I just looked bad completely. Wow. This pissed me off. I felt really angry! I looked up and shot an evil look at the officer trudge guy who flinched back. I walked up to him.

"What do you want girl…just because you have now been released doesn't give you the right to defy me, understand? I still have power over you." said the officer trudge guy, seriously. I looked down, and then looked back up at him smiling brightly.

"Ok!...well, actually…" I said acting innocent.

"What?" asked officer trudge. I smiled very happily at him, and then I shoved my fist in his face, sending him to the ground.

"Hell no! Who do you think I am? Shirley temple!" I said loudly sticking my tongue at him. He looked dizzy and passed out within seconds. Geez was my punch that strong? I suddenly felt weak in my knees.

"Whoa…" I said gasping, almost about to fall to the floor when I felt hands under my back, supporting me. I looked up and saw Yusei.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I groaned and then flinched at a powerful pain in my leg. No! Not again!

"! Stop! Stop! Please make it stop!" I yelled, screaming and whining all at the same time. Yusei panicky asked me.

"WHAT, WHERE! WHERE DOES IT HURT!" asked Yusei panicky as I continued screaming. This wasn't like the other times. The pain was getting worse and worse, it felt like someone kept stabbing a knife slowly over and over again in my thigh. I quickly pointed to my thigh, and pulled up my shirt. (_Oh man! I don't care if he see's my __undies__ just make it stop!_)As he looked down at where I showed him the pain was occurring his eyes slowly got wide. I looked down at my thigh an felt stunned myself. The mark from before had become longer down my whole thigh enlarging the weird shaped key.

"You…you…" yusei said spurting out the words little at a time. (_He looked really shocked…but why_?) I mean I know its weird to have a mark like that that is giving me a hell of a lot of pain but why? I continued screaming (_and started crying too_) at the horrible pain when suddenly Yusei's head popped up as he pulled his right sleeve up. My eyes widened as I looked upon the glowing mark on his arm.

"What the-AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Looking down at my glowing mark. He had a mark! And both of ours were glowing! Holy Crap! What kind of mischief is this! Yusei observed his arm and my arm and then slowly bent toward my thigh and connected his arm (mark) with my thigh or leg (mark). And suddenly the pain subsided. Though the pain had gone away I felt a sudden weird sensation building in me. I felt happy and good. I felt free and like I could do anything. A bright yellow light beamed between me and Yusei, I looked up at him and he was smiling with me. Whatever was happening…thank you! But then I felt a little excited burst of energy as I looked up into yusei's eyes. The dark deep crimson blue that shown brighter than the sky on this night. Yusei looked at me deeply too and I had a feeling that he was feeling the same thing too. I leaned up close to him and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back and it was like it was magical. (_And no! not like those stinkin' Disney movie's where everything is magical_). No this was different, completely different. The taste was sweet and soft. I felt so calm and relaxed. I felt happy. Was he the one for me? I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. The yellow glowing light disappeared and so did our glowing marks, including the marks themselves gone. I then felt a tingle feeling on my wounds and looked at my wrists. The cuts were gone! No blood of anything! (_Well, except my bloody, dirty outfit_). And I suddenly snapped back into the real world.

"Uh…um...Well I think that this has been real we-."

"Ewwww! Yuck! So gross! I think I actually tasted your blood! This is so gross! Not to mention you're a real bad kisser!" said Yusei loudly. My face went from awkwardly happy to insulted, angry and embarrassed.

"Why you IDIOT!" I yelled loudly punching him in his jaw. I stood up and stomped passed the unconscious officer trudge and off in the opposite direction of the idiot Yusei. What a jerk! I had felt something soooo magical! ESPECIALLY SINCE IT WAS MY FIRST KISS! And yet he has to go and ruin it all! What an Asshole! Geez….I walked until I suddenly realized where I was going.

"What am I doing!" I yelled loudly looking up at the night sky. The small dots of stars shown brightly over the dark clouds in the sky.

"What am I doing! Grandpa! Please I need a sign or something! I can't do this on my own and you know it! Please!" I yelled at the sky, and nothing but silence arose from around me. What am I? This mark…the pain…what's…what's wrong with me? I felt tears overflowing my eyes and I started to sniffle and cry.

"You shouldn't cry. Girls who cry make it all the worse to see." Said a deep voice. I quickly turned around and saw yusei standing, holding his bike next to him. I cringed my nose at him. Annoyed by his rude comments(_which he should really keep to himself, unless he wanted another smack down._)

"Whatever…like I care what you think…" I said wiping my nose and eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I'm sure we both have our own problems and everything but really what can we do…and about what happened back there-."

"Shut up! Just shut up! What do you know about my problems! Nothing, so…so just…" I slumped down to my knees.

"Just…leave me alone…" I said starting to bawl. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Everything was getting to me. The mark, the pain, finding grandpa, saving grandma…my past…how could I do it all? I'm only one person and I can only take so much…

I suddenly felt a grip on my shoulders as I looked up to see yusei kneeling in front of me, with gentle eyes, smiling.

"I know, you just think I'm some wannabe guy, but I know how you're feeling…I've…I've been through rough times too…but the way we get through it is, by just living it to the end. Getting through it, taking it in and being brave about it. You live to strive for what's in you're heart, because without it…what's there to live for? I can tell that you are struggling…but be strong, be brave…and don't give up so easily, follow what you're heart tells you and you'll survive." He said smiling very warmly. My heart sped up a beat, and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. How…how could this boy right in front of me feel so strong about not giving up…he reminds me of…grandpa max. That's right. Grandpa.

Grandpa needs me. And I can't just give up so easily…_you never gave up on me grandpa, and we got through the rough times…together_. Right. I won't give up. This boy right here in front of me taught me that.

I looked up at him with courage and said,

"Okay. I wont give up!" I stood up tall feeling braver than I have ever felt before.

"I will find him….thank you, yusei. You taught me what true bravery is; especially when you were ready to fight that officer guy back there…and sorry about hitting you…it's a habit when I get offended. But, really it was nice to meet you. And thanks for saving me." I said smiling brightly. I stopped smiling when I heard nothing come out of his mouth and saw him staring at me…in a daze?

"Umm….yusei?" I said waving my hand in front of him and he snapped out of it and his face turned red.

"oh uh yeah…sso…sorry…about what I had said earlier too…I just don't usually kiss girls so naturally like that so I guess it just surprised how we kind of like…connected. And you're welcome, I come to like saving my friends." He said seeming to start to remember the light and the whole thing that happened between us a little bit ago. (_Friends…he thought we were friends…wow, that's really cool.) _That was weird, but I didn't have time for this, even though I really did want to find out about this mark and why he had a mark and why ours kind of connected especially when we suddenly…kissed. But I couldn't waste anymore time.

"Okay…well I have to go now…soooo bye. It was nice to meet you, maybe we will meet again." I said kindly. (_And maybe not. This isn't even my world remember…just need to find grandpa, no boys allowed!) _I started to walk off and when I heard.

"Wait! Adelie is it? You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" asked yusei. I instantly shook my head. It seems I hadn't even thought about that…oh well great, more things to worry about.

"Well, I live back down in a tunnel area, its safe and easy to get to by bike…so you know I was wondering if you would like to stop by and maybe just rest a little bit." He said nervously. I giggled. (_Gawd he was really cute!) _I smiled and said.

"Sure okay!" he smiled back and he brought his bike over towards me, and I suddenly realized his bike.

"Wait! That bike! I've seen it from someone before…it was…Oh yeah! It was in a tunnel where I had found myself lying on a couch! Do you live there!" I said quickly. He looked surprised at my eagerness and chuckled.

"Ha! Yeah I do. But…how did you get there? He asked. I realized how fast I had said that sentence and I blushed.

"I don't know…I was put there by someone…I don't know who though…" I said confused and thinking back to what had happened. And that guy who had a very relaxing and deep voice. Was it yusei? Yusei rubbed his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe it was someone else…okay well hop on." He said smiling. Oh…so it wasn't him…too bad, but with that person I felt so weird. Hmm I thought I was getting the same vibes from yusei…oh well. I hopped onto his bike after him and tied my arms around his waist.

"Okay, don't let go." He said smiling. I smiled back and turned red. (_Wah! I was actually holding him…no I was hugging him! Well we had already kissed!)_ He roared up the engine and we sped off. (_Though he couldn't see me or anything because he was paying attention to the road.)_

"Okay…my sweet prince." I whispered.

"What? You say something?' asked yusei.

"No…nothing at all." I said smiling.

I blushed red scarlet for 20 minutes as I rode on the back of my prince's bike.

Chapter 4 end.

(Whoa! Major improvement in that relationship! Does he like her! And what about that whole mess with her being at his house…who found her and picked her up! Will there be more development between Yusei and Adelie! But…what will happen when a new guy arrives? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon's Key: "One of the guys.")


	5. Disclaimer

Dragon's key Disclaimer

_I need your help_

My fellow viewers of Dragon's key. I am currently on a writer's block for the story. Well, mainly just on ch.5 One of the guys. If you have any donations of new ideas please feel free to send me a message into my inbox. Thank you very much. I will get right onto ch.5, but I need your help. ^_^


End file.
